Deception is the game
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Deception is a Ninja's best friend. How will Naruto use it?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. I do however own the plot and any other characters here within unless otherwise stated.**_

**Chapter One:**

The Village of Konohagakure was a silent place. Well relatively silent anyway. That was unless you really listened. It had been two years since the fall of the great Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato during his fight with the Kyuubi no Youko. Currently you'll find the majority of the village chasing a small child with Bright sun blond hair and vibrant blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek running from them as fast as his two year old legs could. He was crying as he ran away but it was for not as he tripped and fell.

The mob descended on the poor child and beat him. They used bats, pipes, swords, bottles, and anything else they could grab. When the child laid on the ground bloody and broken no longer screaming or begging for them to stop the mob broke off. The small child only stared straight at a wall in front of him as the rumble of thunder sounded in the now silence of the village. Before the skies opened up and drenched the very still child. It was as if the heavens themselves were weeping for this small child.

But the small child just laid there and if one could hear his thoughts they would hear, '_Why do they always leave me? What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything._' Some more tears joined the rain that slid down his face as he lost consciousness.

(_Mindscape)_

The child opened his eyes to find himself in a dark dank sewer with stagnant water that didn't even get him wet. Now the child was smart enough to realize that this wasn't actually a sewer as the water wasn't real so the rest of it wasn't either. He turned and saw a large cage with a slip of paper with Kanji on it. He couldn't read it but he remembered what he heard an academy teacher telling his students about illusions and how to break them. So he put his hand in his mouth and bit down very hard. Hard enough in fact to make it bleed.

**What are you doing child?**

The boy looked around him and then back at the cage before he said, "Pain breaks a Genjutsu if you can't use your chakra."

**You think this is an illusion do you. Well child I hate to tell you that this is no illusion this is your mind we are in. That means you control this world child.**

The child cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy but soon the whole place rippled and changed before they were standing in the village of Konoha complete with people and the child saw this large fox with bright orange fur and yellow eyes. The child was in awe as he said, "Were you the one talking to me Fox-san?"

The fox lowered his head and looked at the child and said, **Yes I was child. Now may I ask how it is you got in here?**

The child merely shrugged and said, "I don't know Fox-San." He smiled as he said, "Are you always this big or can you make yourself smaller Fox-san?"

The fox was surprised but soon started to shrink until he was surrounded by smoke when the smoke cleared in front of the child where the large fox stood a 7' tall man with silver hair and golden hazel eyes with nine silver tails behind himself and twin fox ears on top of his head. He was dressed in a white sleeveless dojo kimono and white slipper shoes. (_A/N: think Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho.)_ The fox man said, **So child what is your name? I am tired of calling you child.**

The child scoffed his bare foot and said, "You want the name the old man Hokage calls me or what they call me."

At this he indicated the other occupants of the mind village and the fox said, **What the Hokage calls you first.**

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said the child who merely in a quiet voice added, "Everyone else calls me monster, demon, or Kyuubi-brat. Mostly its demon though."

The fox man growled and crouched down and said, **Come here Naruto.**

When Naruto went over to him the fox brushed his hair behind his ear as he said, **You child are not a demon or a monster. You are a very brave child.** He gave a sad smile at this before he continued **I am the demon, child not you.**

"What do you mean Fox-san?" said Naruto curiously

**I am the Kyuubi No Youko the same fox that attacked this village the night you were born. The Yondaime sealed me into you to save everyone here. You are not a monster Naruto. You are my jailer the one person in this whole village the 4****th**** trusted more than anyone. He trusted you to keep me at bay to protect everyone else. But humans are stupid they don't listen nor do they understand sealing. They think you are me so they treat you horribly instead of as the hero your Father wanted you seen as.**

"My dad was the Yondaime?" said Naruto shocked

**Yes he was. And your mother was my previous jailer. Someone tampered with her seal and released me during your birth. I still haven't figured out who that was yet though.**

"So are you angry at Father?" said Naruto

**No child I don't hate your Father, Mother, or you.** Said Kyuubi smiling at Naruto as he brushed his clawed hand against his cheek, **Lil one will you let me see what has been happening these last two years. I might be able to figure out how you ended up here with me?**

"Ok Kyuubi-san." Said Naruto politely

Kyuubi smiled and said, **You can call me Kurama child. Kyuubi is the name the humans gave me it just means Nine-tailed it's not a name it's what I am.**

"Ok Kurama-san." Said Naruto smiling at the man.

Kyuubi or Kurama as he wanted to be called placed his clawed hand on top of Naruto's head and closed his eyes as he reviewed Naruto's memories of the last two years and when he opened them they held great sadness and pain and he pulled Naruto into his arms and said, **I am so sorry child. I promise this will not happen again. I will not allow it.**

"It's ok Kurama-san it's not your fault." Said Naruto snuggling into the elder demon's arms, "Do you know how I got here?"

**Yes child you wanted answers. So your subconscious sought me out to give them to you. But lil one you need to wake up now ok.**

Naruto looked at the man in horror and latched onto him and said, "No I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you."

Kurama smiled and hugged the scared little boy tightly and said, **I'm not going anywhere child. I am always going to be here. And you can seek me out whenever you want now. But you have to wake up.** He made Naruto look at him, **Child though it doesn't seem like a long time in here to us. It has been a month out there. You have people worried sick. They have been trying to wake you for a while. So I want you to go back out there but I want you to tell the old man Hokage as you called him that you know who your parents are and you want to move into your parents' home. It's far enough from the village to give you privacy and is protected with seals and traps so no one can come to hurt you.**

"Ok Kurama-san." Said Naruto who bit his lip before saying, "Do you think my dad would be mad at me if started calling you Daddy?"

Kurama was shocked and honored as he kissed Naruto's head and said, **No I don't think he'd be mad little one. Now go on I'll be here waiting for you.**

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok Daddy."

Naruto left his mindscape and opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the hospital. He sat up completely and was watching out the window when the door opened and he heard a gasp he turned his attention and smiled as he said, "Hi Jiji."

Hiruzen, aka Jiji, smiled and hugged Naruto tightly as he let a few relieved tears escape and he said, "Oh Naruto I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you."

"Sorry Jiji I didn't mean to make you worried." Said Naruto who moved and shocked him by wiping the tears from his face as he said, "I know who my parents are Jiji and I wanna move into their house. It's not safe for me out here with others right now."

Hiruzen was shocked but said, "Who told you that Naruto?"

**Don't mention me kit. Tell him that you saw a picture of the 4****th**** and saw the similarities in your own reflection and that your mom was easy there was only one Uzumaki who died that day.**

"My mommy was easy there was only one Uzumaki who died on October 10th. And daddy was easy too I saw a picture of him and saw the similarities in my reflection." Said Naruto smiling

"Ok so who are they?" said Hiruzen smiling knowing Naruto was grasping at straws

**Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Your father was Minato Namikaze.**

"Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato our Yondaime Hokage." Said Naruto smiling

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Alright well I am sure Minato didn't plan for this when he said not to tell you anything till you were 18 or Chuunin." He smiled at him, "Naruto you have to promise me not to say anything about this to anyone unless I give you permission. Your parents had a lot of enemies alright. If they found out then you could be hurt or worse ok."

**He's right kit. Iwa swore to kill anyone from Minato's family. And Kumo did the same for Kushina. Tell him you won't say anything and that you're not mad he didn't tell you when you asked cause Minato asked him not to tell you. But you still wanna move into their place so that you have a safe place to live without having to fear someone finding you. And tell him not to have ANBU patrol there as most of the ones who come after you are of that rank.**

Naruto told him everything Kyuubi had told him to and said, "So can I go home yet or do I have to stay here more?"

The medi-nin that came in was shocked he was up but after checking him over said, "Nope you can go."

Hiruzen said, "Alright then let's get your things from the Orphanage then I'll take you home."

**Tell him kit.**

"I only have what I had on me Jiji. Miss Hanoku threw me out. That's why I was out on my birthday I didn't have anywhere to go." Said Naruto quietly

Hiruzen was pissed but said, "Alright then we'll go get you some things then get you home."

So after getting some new clothes and Hiruzen made sure that there were groceries waiting at the house. There were also books on cooking waiting as well for him. When everything was put away Hiruzen tucked Naruto into bed since it was late in the day and time for bed for him. So when Naruto fell asleep he entered his mindscape village and was looking for Kyuubi.

Naruto bit his lip and yelled loudly, "DADDY!"

He heard a chuckle behind him and saw Kurama and jumped him and Kurama laughed outright and said **So are you in your new home Kit?**

"Uh-huh. You wanna come see?" said Naruto smiling at him

**I would love to kit.**

So Naruto took Kurama to where the Sandaime had just taken him. It was in perfect detail too. Once inside Kurama and Naruto started by Kurama teaching Naruto how to read and write so he could start training finally. So when Kurama put Naruto to bed in his mind he woke up in the real world. Having mastered reading pretty fast much to Kurama's amusement Naruto read through the books that were left for him on cooking before he went to work on breakfast.

_So what first Daddy?_

**Ok I want you to go to the library and start reading the scrolls with the blue ribbons. Those are academy level. Then we're going to work on chakra control. Cause if we don't start now then you won't be able to control it very well.**

_Ok Daddy._

So Naruto read through all the scrolls and then started working on his control. Naruto wasn't seen around the village anymore either. Hiruzen knew he was alright as he'd have a letter or a drawing on his desk once a month. Naruto had begun his stealth training by sneaking around the village at night and getting everything he needed then.

_(Time Skip no jutsu)_

It had been five years since Naruto had set foot in Konoha during the day. Even then he snuck around and stuck to the shadows. He snuck into the Hokage's office as well. He waited in the shadows till the secretary left then came out shocking even the hidden ANBU. No one had sensed him in there at all.

"Hello sir." Said Naruto politely

Hiruzen looked up and saw a blonde child dressed in tight spandex pant shorts with a short shirt and a black bodice with a mesh long sleeved shirt over top of it. Their hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and they smiled at him very sweetly and he said, "Hello."

The girl laughed and said, "You have no idea who I am do you sir?"

"No I don't I'm sorry." Said Hiruzen amused

The girl laughed and split a large grin as she said, "Your very funny Jiji I fooled you."

Everyone who knew that nickname was shocked and Hiruzen said, "Naruto?"

"Yep. Like the new me?" said Naruto spinning around to show him everything.

"Why may I ask are you dressed as a girl?" said Hiruzen

"Because the Konoichi have the best chakra control but the lowest reserves so everyone underestimates them. This way everyone thinks I'm just another weak female and will think I am easily beat until they actually fight me." Said Naruto smiling

"That's a very good strategy Naruto." Said Hiruzen impressed

The hidden ANBU were equally impressed and Naruto said, "Thank you Jiji. But the first rule of being a Ninja is deception is it not."

"Yes it is." Said Hiruzen lighting his pipe, "So what can I do for you Naruto?"

"I'm supposed to start at the Academy this year yes?" said Naruto

"Yes you are. Next week actually." Said Hiruzen curiously adding, "Why do you ask?"

"Would it be alright if I didn't attend the academy? I'll still do all the work and the tests I just don't want to go there. I already read everything in my families' library. And I practice all the time. I even read everything in the library for the academy." Said Naruto who shrugged, "It just seems like a waste of time to attend class when I'm clearly going to be smarter than my classmates and having my teachers trying to sabotage me because they think I am Kyuubi."

That made everyone freeze and Hiruzen said, "Who told you about the fox?"

"No one I met him during the month I spent in the hospital. He's really nice." Said Naruto smiling, "He told me about the sealing himself as a way to explain that I wasn't a demon or a monster like the villagers call me all the time."

Hiruzen said, "Why didn't you tell me this when you woke up?"

"Because then you'd of tried to strengthen the seal which would have ultimately hurt me in the end." Said Naruto smiling at the older man

"How about this Naruto? Attend the first week. If your assigned teacher thinks that you are more advanced than your fellow classmates then I will allow you to skip and wait till the exam alright." Said Hiruzen

Naruto had his hands behind his back as he thought about it and said, "Alright Jiji I accept. So who's my teacher anyway?"

"Umino Iruka. He's in charge of the clan children this year around." Said Hiruzen

"Alright thank you Jiji." Said Naruto who bowed to the elder man before disappearing from sight completely by sinking into the floor.

"Did he just use the shadows as a door way?" said one ANBU guard in the room

Hiruzen said, "That he did. Seems he's unlocked his blood limit already."

"Sir?" said the ANBU who'd spoken earlier.

"Naruto is distantly related to the Nara family Tora. His father in fact was a cousin of Shikaku's a few generations down the line." Said Hiruzen, "Because of the Fox's chakra in Naruto's system it seems that their Shadow possession jutsu has mutated to allow Naruto to travel through them instead."

The next week saw the Ninja class starting. Iruka was already there and was just starting roll call when out of the shadow of his desk Naruto appeared and said, "Sorry I'm late Iruka-Sensei I got side tracked at home."

Iruka was confused and said, "Who are you exactly?"

Naruto smiled a really sweet smile at him the one he used on Kurama when he wanted something and said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto sensei."

Both Iruka and Mizuki were shocked and Iruka said, "Alright Naruto go find a seat."

Naruto smiled more and bowed as he said, "Yes Sensei. Promise to be on time from now on."

With that Naruto walked toward the back of the class and sat next to Sasuke since that seat was open. That whole day Naruto proved that he was exceptional. He was on par with Sasuke and Shikamaru. When lunch came Naruto ate the lunch he had brought and when a ball came rolling over to him and a pure white puppy came to get it Naruto smiled at him before scratching his ears earning a purring growl and he heard a boy say, "He likes you Naru-chan."

Naruto looked up and smiled and said, "All animals like me Inuzuka-san. It's my calming aura. My father says that my chakra has a calming effect to it that animals react to."

The boy smiled and said, "I can see that. I'm Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru."

"Nice to meet you Kiba-san. Akamaru-san." Said Naruto smiling

When it came down to practical lessons next everyone was given ten shuriken and ten kunai and told to hit the targets. Iruka said, "Aburame, Shino."

Shino came up and after throwing them Iruka said, "13. Akimichi Choji your next."

Choji came up and threw them and Iruka said, "12. Haruno Sakura."

"8." Said Iruka writing down the number of bulls eyes Sakura had gotten, "Hyuuga Hinata is next."

Hinata was nervous and Naruto saw it as he stood near her and he stopped her before she went up and whispered near her ear, "Before you throw it close your eyes and take a deep breath and let it out. Imagine yourself hitting your target and then open your eyes and throw them."

Hinata looked at him and nodded before going over to the line and taking her allotted weapons then did exactly what Naruto had said to do and Iruka smiled and said, "15 very good Hinata."

Hinata smiled and quietly said, "Thank you Sensei."

When she came over Naruto smiled at her and gave her a hug and quietly said, "Good job Hinata-chan. You did very well."

Hinata blushed and said, "Thank you Naru-chan."

"Inuzuka Kiba your turn." Said Iruka

Kiba who was next to Naruto nudged him and said, "Watch this I'll get the most targets. You'll be impressed."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sure I will Kiba-kun."

He heard Kurama laughing in the background as he said **Nice job kit. Flirting with the same sex already. What am I going to do with you?**

_Hey I'm supposed to be pretending to be a girl remember. I have to keep up appearances don't I_

"16." Said Iruka marking it on the clipboard, "Nara Shikamaru."

Kiba came back over and said, "See already ahead of the others."

"I saw that Kiba-kun very good." Said Naruto smiling sweetly

"14." Said Iruka, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted before going up to the line and threw his weapons and Iruka said, "18. Very well done Sasuke."

Naruto heard Kiba swear and Iruka said, "Uzumaki Naruto your turn."

When he went up and took his weapons he noticed the shape they were in and handed them back to Iruka and said, "These ones seem to have made it into this group by mistake Sensei."

Iruka saw what he meant and said, "Your right Naruto sorry. These shouldn't be here."

Mizuki was pissed and Iruka shot him a nasty look and Mizuki was going to hand him the weapons when Naruto said, "I can use my own if you want Iruka Sensei that way I don't use Ino-Chan's set."

Iruka checked them and let him throw them and everyone was shocked and Iruka said, "20. Very well done Naruto."

"Thank you Sensei." Said Naruto who had his hand glow blue and they saw the wires appear and move across the grass and attach to the weapons and Naruto just yanked his hand and all 20 weapons came back, "Chakra strings like the ones used for Ninja puppets."

Iruka nodded and said, "Yamanaka Ino your next."

When Naruto came back over Hinata in a quiet voice said, "That was very good Naru-chan."

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Said Naruto smiling

"9." Said Iruka, "Alright now for Taijutsu. Let's move onto the field."

When they came to the field Iruka said, "You're allowed to use any form of Taijutsu or weapon, or Jutsu you know."

Naruto raised his hand and Iruka said, "Yes Naruto?"

"Is there a strict rank of Jutsu were supposed to adhere to or are we allowed to use any rank?" said Naruto shocking them

"Why are you asking?" said Iruka

"Because I don't know about them but some of the jutsu's I can use are in A, B, and S rank range." Said Naruto shocking everyone

"No S-ranks." Said Iruka shocked

"Alright, but otherwise it's alright?" said Naruto smiling

"Yes." Said Iruka

"Alright Sensei." Said Naruto

After several spars Iruka said, "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

"This'll be easy. Give me a real opponent not some worthless weak ass girl." Said Sasuke as he stood in the field.

Naruto smiled and said, "Perception is in the eye of the beholder Sasuke-kun and hindsight is 20/20."

"Hajimi." Said Iruka

Sasuke went at Naruto who shocked them by kicking Sasuke hard enough he ended up across from him and back where he started. Naruto added chakra into the seals on his hand as he held them in front of his mouth like he was holding something. Just as Sasuke got up and looked at him a 3 foot flute appeared in Naruto's hands and he started to play it and Sasuke started to look around him and he said, "Alright where'd you go bitch."

Naruto only smirked and moved one hand to another note and they saw the sand move and then Naruto stopped playing completely and swung the flute around before going back to playing it and they saw the wind had picked up and when Naruto moved his fingers again they saw Sasuke get swept up and end up in the air before he was slammed into the ground and then after he hit the ground and Naruto's music changed again they heard Sasuke start screaming and curl in on himself covering his head with his hands and Naruto stopped the music completely and killed the chakra before walking over to Sasuke as Iruka in shock said, "Winner Uzumaki."

Naruto crouched down and put his hand on Sasuke's back as he leaned near him and quietly said, "Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know or I'd have never used that Genjutsu on you."

Sasuke merely looked up and everyone saw the fact he was crying and Naruto felt even worse and took Sasuke's hand and helped him up before leaving the arena completely and Iruka just let them and finished his tests Naruto sat on the ground near a large tree and pulled Sasuke down with him and he hugged Sasuke to him and said, "I really am sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke merely sniffled and said, "It's alright but can I ask how it is you didn't know. Everyone in this village knows what my brother did."

Naruto made Sasuke sit up and he cleaned him up and smiled as he said, "This is the first time in five years that I have set foot in the village during the day. I stayed at home more than anything. Since I was only out after dark when everyone but the ANBU were asleep I didn't hear about it. I'm not well liked here as you saw earlier with Mizuki-sensei."

"Yeah I saw that but can I ask why not though?" said Sasuke

_Should I lie or tell the truth Daddy_

**You can tell him. Just be sure he knows he's not to tell anyone else.**

Naruto said, "You can't say anything to anyone. It's a secret and could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Ok." Said Sasuke curiously

"The Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi like the books say. He sealed him into an infant that had been born that night." Said Naruto smiling, "That infant was me. I am the jailor of the nine-tailed fox and the adults know it. Since they don't know the way seals work they think I am Kyuubi."

"That's stupid. Just because you have it doesn't mean you are him." Said Sasuke

"I know that but civilians are stupid." Said Naruto who noticed the glares, "Got a lot of fans huh?"

Sasuke looked at them and said, "Yeah they seem pissed because you're alone with me."

Naruto snickered and said, "Then someone should tell them they have no reason to be jealous."

"Why?" said Sasuke looking at him.

Naruto smiled as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his skirt and pants as he said, "Because I'm a boy."

With that he left Sasuke there completely stunned and he loudly said, "No way!"

That got all their attentions and Naruto merely ran his fingers through his ponytail as he looked at him and said, "Yes way Sasuke-kun." He winked as he said, "Remember deception is a Ninja's best weapon."

Sasuke was in awe and when Naruto left their sight Kiba came over to him and said, "What was that all about?"

Sasuke was dazed as he quietly said, "She's a boy."

Kiba looked at him and said, "Who Naru-Chan?"

"Yeah." Said Sasuke getting up and heading inside

_(More Time Skip No Jutsu)_

It had been a week and Naruto was blowing them all out of the park. He was the rookie of the year and was ahead by miles. Naruto at the end of the week that last day before everyone filed out Naruto said, "Iruka-sensei what's your answer on what you discussed with the Hokage?"

"About what Naruto?" said Iruka, "I've had tons of meetings this week."

Everyone was listening as Naruto said, "About me skipping all this and just taking the exam?"

That shocked everyone and Iruka said, "Oh that. Hang on."

He took a scroll and said, "This is all the assignments and notes. I want you to come back here every two weeks to take the tests. But otherwise you can continue your studies at home."

Naruto took the scroll and Sakura said, "That's not fair. Her parents will just help her with everything."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Sakura-Chan I know that you are probably not aware of this but I am an orphan. My mother died having me and my father died the same day fighting the Kyuubi no Youko. I don't even remember my parents so how can they help me with everything? I train by myself and have since I was two years old."

That shut everyone up and Naruto said, "As for being unfair it's not. It would be unfair to have me stay here where I would just surpass all of you as I have done this whole week. I am studying at home so that you all have a fair chance at learning what I have already learned in the last five years."

Iruka said, "Naruto has permission from the Hokage to attend every two weeks instead of every day like the rest of you."

When they left Sasuke came over to him and said, "Wanna train together or do you gotta get home?"

Naruto smiled and thought _Dad?_

**It's fine kit. Have him come over. I have a few things for him actually. There are a few Katon jutsu's I know that you can't use.**

"Yeah but we should go to my place it's more secluded than your families place." Said Naruto smiling, "Also I have some jutsu scrolls you can have."

"Why exactly?" said Sasuke confused

"I'm not a fire affinity but since you are being an Uchiha and all I figured I'd let you have them instead of letting them go to waste in my families library." Said Naruto smiling

"Ok." Said Sasuke as they were leaving Sasuke shocked him by putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto smirked and said, "There a reason for this exactly?"

"Yep can't have fan girls if I have a girl friend." Said Sasuke smirking, "You wanted to play dress up. May as well make it look good."

Naruto cracked up along with Kyuubi who said** He has a point and it might keep everyone away from you. I mean think about it. They'll think that you're with the last Uchiha that means that you're untouchable.**

_Good point or it could make it worse since I have you._

**It's a 50/50 chance. Use it may as well have fun with it.**

Naruto smirked as he noticed all the stares from Sasuke's fan girl club and shocked them all by actually kissing him and said, "You said make it look good."

Sasuke snorted and then busted up laughing making everyone jaw drop and Kiba who was near Shikamaru and Choji said, "That explains that then."

"Explains what exactly Kiba sides the fact Naru-Chan turned you down flat." Said Choji eating chips

"Why Sasuke never jumped at the chance of having a girlfriend." Said Kiba

"Because he's with Naru-Chan duh." Said Choji

"Alright I'll bite as troublesome as this is. What are we missing?" said Shikamaru

"The fact that Naruto though dressed like a girl is in fact a boy. Which means that Sasuke is gay." Said Kiba

Choji choked on his chips and said, "No way."

"Yeah way. That's why Sasuke meant the first day when he was shocked and Naruto made the comment about deception." Said Kiba

"Wow just wow." Said Choji getting Shikamaru agreement

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were near the road that Naruto had to take to get home. Naruto noticed the tail and merely waited there. Sasuke looked at him weird and mouthed what's wrong. Naruto merely shook his head and sniffed the air before smiling.

"Yes Sakura and Ino-Chan what is it you two want?" said Naruto smiling

Both girls came out and Sakura said, "Nothing."

Ino glared at her and said, "Chicken." She looked at Naruto and said, "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us. We're really bad."

Naruto said, "Yes you are." He looked at Sasuke, "It's up to you Koi do you mind them tagging along?"

Sasuke almost blew it by cracking up but said, "So long as they realize that I'm with you and stop the obsessive fan crap?"

"We will promise." Said both girls

"Alright then come on and I'll help you. But girls I am saying this now when we get there you are both taking a shower." Said Naruto

Sakura was offended and said, "We don't smell."

"Not to your nose you don't. Those scented soaps you two use may smell pretty to you. But to me it's like you dumped two whole bottles of floral scented perfume on you." Said Naruto wrinkling his nose, "My sense of smell is more heightened then even Kiba's. So it's horrid for me to be around you two for long as it gives me a headache and burns my nose."

They were shocked but Ino said, "Alright and we're sorry Naru-chan."

"It's alright. But you might not want to use scented soaps or make up in the future. Ninja can smell them and know where you are." Said Naruto politely

They headed to where he lived and Ino said, "Where do you live anyway?"

"We're almost there. But I don't suggest coming here without me. My family set up traps and the like around and I would hate for you to get hurt." Said Naruto

When they came to a large gate with a large whirl design that was on Iruka's vest held in the hands of what looked like a wraith Ino said, "You live here? It's a clan compound."

"Yeah the whirl design is the village symbol for Uzu no Kuni or the land of Whirlpool. It was headed by the Uzumaki clan which ironically has the same whirl design for a clan symbol. My mother's village was destroyed because the other villages thought the Uzumaki clan was too powerful because of their sealing techniques. The survivors scattered all over. The Wraith is my Father's clan symbol." Said Naruto

"Which would be what clan exactly?" said Ino as Naruto put his hand on the door and put Chakra into a seal.

The door opened and Naruto looked at them and said, "Sorry Ino-Chan but until the Hokage gives me permission I can't tell you that. My father had a lot of enemies some that would jump at a chance to kill me."

That shocked them and Ino said, "Alright."

When they walked inside the place was beautiful. It was just absolutely awe inspiring and Sasuke said, "Wow it looks beautiful here."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto smiling

They went inside and Naruto showed the girls were the bathrooms were and even leant them some clothes to wear. Meanwhile Naruto had Sasuke come with him into the library. When the girls were done they came into the library too.

"Whoa this is a large library." Said Ino upon entering

Ino had on a black skirt with red nin pants and a red shirt. Sakura had on a similar outfit but was a black shirt and pants and a red skirt. Naruto said, "Much better thank you girls."

That threw them and Ino said, "So what are we doing in here?"

"Us nothing. I'm just getting all the Katon scrolls and copying them over for Sasuke. You need Uzumaki blood in order to open them." Said Naruto who once done handed the single storage scroll to Sasuke, "There you go Sasuke that's all of them."

"Thank you Naruto." Said Sasuke shocking him by kissing his cheek

_Ok I only did it to mess with him. But why'd he just kiss me?_

**Don't know kit unless it's to make sure those two back off. Then again he could really like you.**

_I doubt that Dad._

"Alright girls lets head outside. We need to work on your chakra control and get your reserves up before we start anything else. Plus you two have got to stop your diets. If you don't eat you won't have any energy to do anything." Said Naruto

When they got outside Naruto created two clones and said, "These are shadow clones not normal clones. I have way too much chakra to do the normal ones. So I am going to give you two each one of these and I want you to go with one of my clones and they'll explain the exercise to you. When you master it I'll give you the next exercise and so forth down the list."

"Alright." Said Ino and Sakura taking a kunai each and then following the clones.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "So do you want to work on those jutsu's or do you want something else?"

Sasuke put the scroll in a pocket and said, "Spar with me. No weapons no jutsu's. Just plain taijutsu match."

"Alright if you want. but I must warn you I've been training with my Father for five years. So I am much more powerful than you are." Said Naruto

"You're an orphan how did you train with your father?" said Sasuke

**Kit bring him in here. I want to watch you two. **

_Alright Father._

Naruto sat down and said, "Come here and sit down. My dad wants us to come to him. He wants us to spar where he can watch us."

Sasuke sat down and said, "How are we going to do that?"

Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's head and said, "Just hold on for the ride."

Sasuke went to ask only to feel completely disoriented and to find himself in the same place but when he looked Sakura and Ino were gone and it was mid-day instead later in the day. Naruto stood up and said, "Like this." He smiled and went past Sasuke who turned around and saw Naruto run to a tall man of 7ft with silver hair and golden eyes with nine silver tails and fox ears, "Dad I brought Sasuke-kun like you asked me too."

The fox hugged Naruto and said, **I see that son. Hello lil Uchiha it's a pleasure to meet you. As you've probably figured out I am the Kyuubi no Youko. Though you may call me Kurama.**

Sasuke looked around himself and Naruto said, "You're in my mindscape. I made it look like Konoha."

"Interesting and very well done. If I hadn't of noticed Sakura and Ino weren't here and that your dad was I'd of thought we were still back at your place." Said Sasuke

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto actually blushing

**Alright you two I believe you two were going to do a Taijutsu match. Let's get started I want to see where you two are.**

So both Sasuke and Naruto took a stance and then started fighting. Sasuke was lying on the ground to sore to get up ten minutes later. Naruto stood there like it was nothing and wasn't bothered by anything.

**Alright kit go work on the Jutsu I gave you last night. I'm going to help your friend here.**

"Yes Father." Said Naruto bowing before leaving to the other side of the training field to work on his jutsu

**Alright Uchiha stand up. The pain should be gone now.**

Sasuke stood up and said, "So what are we going to be doing?"

Sasuke and Naruto had been sitting in the same place for two hours but in the mindscape it had been four days. Naruto said, "Dad the girls are calling me."

**Alright go on we'll be fine. Just don't completely leave or he might get stuck here.**

"Alright father." Said Naruto leaving the seal slightly, "Yes girls?"

"We finished the tree walking and the water walking." Said Ino

"Alright get them started on Leaf then Kunai exercise." Said Naruto

The clones said, "Yes boss."

When Naruto came back into the seal completely he said, "They finished the tree and water walking. I got them on the leaf and kunai now."

**Alright keep practicing. You're not nearly perfect with that yet.**

"Yes Father." Said Naruto

By the time Kyuubi sent them out of the seal it was late in the day really late and inside the seal it had been a month and Sasuke said, "The time in there is awesome. A month's worth of training in a matter of hours."

"I know he reversed it from the first time I was there. When I first went in there I was in the seal for an hour but out here it was a whole month. I'd gotten hurt on my second birthday and was thrown in there with him. I spent the whole month in the hospital." Said Naruto standing up

"Wow." Said Sasuke getting up and wincing, "Oh note to self don't sit so long in one position."

Naruto snickered and turned his head slightly and the girls looked at him weird before he said, "Give me your arm Sasuke."

Sasuke did and Naruto's hand glowed red and he drew a seal on his arm and said, "There that will allow you to come train in the private field with Kurama-sensei instead of landing in your dreams at night."

"Cool." Said Sasuke smiling, "Thank you."

"Welcome Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto looking at the girls, "You two ready to head home."

Both girls nodded and Naruto and Sasuke walked them home and Kurama said **Kit talk to their parents explain how it would be better if they slept on trees like you did. That will help with their control and build their reserves faster.**

_Alright Father._

When they came into the village Sakura was first to get dropped off and Sakura said, "Mom can you come here a moment please?"

When her mother came out she said, "Yes Sakura."

"Hello Miss. Haruno I merely wanted to tell you that it would be beneficial to Sakura's training if she actually spent the night sleeping out here." Said Naruto politely

"Oh and why's that?" said the woman crossing her arms

"It will help her chakra control and expand her reserves is she uses the tree walking exercise to sleep on top of the trees themselves. I know because I did the same thing and now I can do jutsu's with no wasted chakra." Said Naruto doing the henge jutsu without any smoke around him, "But it is your choice though."

"I will think on it. For now come inside Sakura its late." Said the woman

"Yes mother." Said Sakura who smiled at them, "Night Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto."

That last name had her mother stiffen and Naruto smiled and said, "Night Sakura-chan. If you want more help just come ask. You know where I live."

"Alright thank you." Said Sakura going inside

When they left Ino said, "That was weird. Did you see Mrs. Haruno's reacting when Sakura said Naruto's name?"

"Yeah she's one of the ones who don't like me." Said Naruto who surprised them by bending backward completely as a sword came flying past him and Naruto only flipped over completely and said, "Nice try but you missed."

"Worthless demon." Said the man viciously before going through hand signs.

Naruto surprised them by pulling a wall of earth up in front of them to stop the jutsu from hitting them and when he dropped it he smiled and said, "Captain Eagle please do me the favor of taking this idiot into custody. He attacked me and almost hurt the Uchiha and Yamanaka clan heirs with that jutsu."

Eagle came out of the shadows and said, "I saw that. Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure he sees Ibiki for that."

"Alright Eagle-san." Said Naruto smiling

When he left Naruto said, "So that was fun. Let's get you home Ino."

"What was that all about?" said Ino, "And don't lie to me."

Naruto said, "The night I was born was when Kyuubi attacked. The 4th sealed the fox into a new born infant, myself. That man and Sakura's mom see me as the nine-tails."

"Their idiots Ino. Naruto isn't any different than a storage scroll with a Kunai sealed into it." said Sasuke

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto smiling.

"That sucks really it does. Well I'm with Sasuke their idiots." Said Ino

"Thanks Ino-chan." Said Naruto smiling

When they got to the Yamanaka clan compound Naruto was surprised when Inoichi said, "Well hello you three. Come on it's time for dinner. We'd love you two to join us."

Naruto looked at him in awe and said, "Sir not to be rude but you do know who I am right?"

Ino said, "Naru-Chan what's wrong?"

Inoichi laughed and said, "Your fine Naruto. Come on lets go get our seats for Choza and Choji eat everything."

Naruto only smiled and joined them and said, "Hello Mr. Nara. Mr. Akimichi."

"Hello my lady." Said Choza

Naruto smiled sweetly and Choji said, "Dad please stop flirting with Naruto it's creepy. She's my age."

"Naruto, I thought Kushina had a boy not a girl." Said Choza

Naruto winked and said, "Maybe I'm just a master of deception Mr. Akimichi."

All three adults understood that and Shikaku said, "So it would seem."

They sat down to eat and Ino was shocked when Naruto after having Inoichi's approval of course showed he could eat as much as an Akimichi much to their amusement and Sasuke said, "How are you not packing extra weight?"

"Cause I train day and night. As I told Ino and Sakura-Chan earlier you can't train if you're running on fumes." Said Naruto smiling before putting on a very sultry smile, "Sides I don't think you'd want someone you couldn't actually hold in your arms for a girl friend."

That made the three men choke and Sasuke to blush a very deep red and the three other kids laughed at it and Kyuubi and Naruto joined in and Naruto said, "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I couldn't help it."

When they were going to leave Naruto turned to Inoichi and said, "Mr. Yamanaka I taught Ino all the Chakra control exercises today. And I think it would help her control and expand her reserve if she took to sleep on tops of trees using the tree walking exercise for the rest of the semester."

Inoichi was shocked and said, "Alright. Thank you Naruto."

"You're welcome Mr. Yamanaka." Said Naruto smiling before looking at Choza, "Mr. Akimichi in my family library I have a scroll I think will be beneficial to your clan. I'll bring it by your restraint tomorrow morning if that's ok with you."

"What's it on exactly?" said Choza curious

"It's a Taijutsu form of the Uzumaki clan. It's the male's taijutsu but since I take after my father more I can't use it. It's suited more to ones with your body proportions than my own. I actually was taught to use another form that isn't used anymore by any clan. So I really have no need for it since it will just go to waste since all of my descendants will take after me more." Said Naruto politely

Choza said, "Alright then I'll see you tomorrow and we can work something out."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto bowing, "Come on Sasuke-Kun."

When they left everyone was confused and Inoichi said, "Got to hand it to Naruto seems she takes after Kushina more than her father in the brains department."

"Yeah so much so that the Hokage pulled her from the academy because she was too smart. She is doing the lessons alone at home and coming back every two weeks to do the tests." Said Ino

"She might actually be smarter than I am." Said Shikamaru

"Ok that is scary." Said Shikaku getting agreements

When Naruto stopped he bit his lip and said, "You know Sasuke you can come stay with me instead of in your family's house."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto but I'm ok there."

**Don't worry kit I'll talk him into living with us. It's not good for him to stay there after everything that happened. It'll only mess with him mentally the longer he stays.**

_Kay Daddy._

Naruto smirked and completely shocked Sasuke by wrapping his arms around his neck and full on kissing him and when he moved he couldn't help the smile that broke on his face but what Sasuke did shocked him to no end. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the nearest wall and Naruto thought he was pissed until Sasuke started kissing him. Naruto's brain shut down slightly and then before long both of them were battling for dominance. And Sasuke won as his tongue covered every inch of Naruto's mouth and Naruto couldn't help the moan that left his mouth especially not when Sasuke's hand found its way from his hip to Naruto's backside. It wasn't long before they hand to break the kiss they were sharing as they both needed air but that didn't stop Sasuke who started to move to Naruto's neck instead.

**Kit you might want to stop him or pull him back to the house through the shadows. Cause if this gets any more heated you're going to be naked in each other's arms. I don't think you want your first time out in the open where everyone can see you.**

Naruto though trying and failing to keep from moaning said, "Sasuke we gotta stop."

Sasuke merely kept kissing him and leaving marks as he said, "Why should we?"

Naruto smirked and held onto him before they disappeared into the shadow behind them and dropped into Naruto's room at his compound and it wasn't long before Sasuke had him pinned to the bed and Naruto laughed as Sasuke lost his shirt and removed Naruto's two. They soon ended up on Naruto's bed completely naked. To Naruto it was weird because he had no idea what was going on only that it felt good. Sasuke on the other hand was enjoying himself. It wasn't long before they were both lying on Naruto's bed completely spent.

"I thought you were pretending to be going out with me to get rid of the fan girls. Not actually going out with me." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Oh you're complaining. Any girl would love to be in this position."

Naruto busted up and leaned up on his arm and said, "Oh I know they would. In fact they practically line up with their legs open ready for you to fuck them."

Sasuke smiled at him and said, "Then who are you to complain."

Naruto snorted and said, "Cocky bastard aren't you."

Sasuke pushed him back ward to lie on his back beneath him and said, "Oh you would know. You were the one moaning like a wanton whore just a few minutes ago. Practically begging me to take you."

Naruto blushed a bright red and said, "Smart ass."

**Alright you two bed. I'm not going to train you two tonight because you're already exhausted yourselves. But tomorrow you two are going to pay for skipping a night of training.**

_Alright daddy._

"Dad says we need to go to bed. And were skipping training tonight but we're going to get it tomorrow for it." said Naruto amused

"Wonderful." Said Sasuke


End file.
